


Paint Drying

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov and Khan watch paint dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Drying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).



> A/N: Because respoftw [inadvertently dared](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/4646181) me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and I'm not making any money off this.

Eggs carefully arranged on his plate with the ketchup drawn to look like a smiley face, Pavel pads over to the corner. John’s sitting exactly where Pavel left him, his pinstripe pajamas looking oddly un-menacing on such a powerful figure. 

But then, there’s nothing particularly interesting about watching paint dry, and that’s exactly what John’s doing. “It’s the wrong colour,” he says for the seventh time, and Pavel has to adamantly resist giving into whatever that perfect voice says. 

“It ees not; it matches perfectly. No one vill be able to tell.” He’s talking, of course, about the hole they had to plaster and repaint after something went dreadfully wrong at John’s work and the wall took the brunt of it. The anger’s now seemed to dissipate, and John’s slipped into his usual, utterly tranquil mood. Pavel thinks he might be watching the paint dry simply as a means to calm down, to remind himself that the universe is ultimately a slow-moving, inconsequential thing that can eventually be repainted, however minutely different that might leave it. 

“ _I_ will be able to tell. My eyes are superior; it’s the wrong colour.” And John looks sideways at Pavel, as though daring him to say otherwise. John’s eyes probably are superior; he always seems better at... everything. Pavel’s a born-ensign that lives to serve, so he simply smiles at his relationship-captain and accepts the nonsense. It’s the same colour, and it’ll be the same colour when it dries. But they can’t do that all morning; the Enterprise is leaving tomorrow and Pavel has more important things to do. 

Like share his eggs benedict with his gorgeous boyfriend, so he holds out one fork and offers, “Eggs?”


End file.
